


put down the pipe

by msmarycrawley



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Female-Centric, Ice Play, Jealousy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Smut, Teasing, no men allowed!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmarycrawley/pseuds/msmarycrawley
Summary: Judy goes to break things off with Steve after she and Jen start unofficially seeing each other. Jen is not at all happy when she finds out about the result of their meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I talked this up on twitter last night because it's my first real smut fic. If you're a regular fanfic reader this is probably middlebrow naughtiness but it's the dirtiest thing I've ever written and I hope it lives up to that. I have few other fics for Jen and Judy planned out, I just really wanted to write this. It was going to be a single chapter, but I made it pretty long, so if you want straight smut just read the last few paragraphs of this one and then the second chapter.

Jen figured out pretty early on that she could get Judy to do whatever she wanted her to do in bed. It was a delicate balance: she liked being bossed around, not yelled at, and a little bit degraded but nothing too crazy. Jen's dominance turned her on, but she needed to be cuddled just as much as she needed to be fucked senseless. 

There was nothing special about the way Judy and her started sleeping together-they had gotten drunk and well, things happen when you're a little bit horny for your best friend but too scared to do anything about it sober. But there was everything special about what they were doing, even if Jen would never admit it. They both knew it wasn't just the sex. It was the closeness, it was the way they made each other feel safe, it was the way Judy smiled into her kisses and melted into her arms night after night. It was exciting, how she'd started to tiptoe into the house from the garage while the kids were sleeping and they'd try to be as quiet as possible-or as loud as possible-without waking them up. Whatever it was, it was their version of perfect. Well, almost perfect. There was still Steve. 

Now, things were complicated. Now, the mention of his name made Jen angry for more than one reason. She hated how he treated her, and worst of all, she resented Judy for not being able to cut him out of her life. She never talked about him in front of her anymore, but Jen knew she still thought of him. She knew she still saw him, and she wouldn't tell her why. There was something between them that she wasn't privy to, and it was driving her insane. Jen had no right to ask her not to see him-they didn't label this thing they had, and she didn't want to have that conversation because she knew it would mean confronting how deep her feelings for Judy really went. 

The topic of Steve finally came up a few weeks after they got together. They had been cuddling outside under the stars when Judy looked at Jen and said those magic words: "Hey Jen...I'm breaking things off with Steve."

Jen sat up abruptly, letting the blanket they both were sharing fall from her shoulders. "Really? Do you mean that?" She reached down and caressed Judy's hair, who was smiling serenely on her back in the grass.

"Yeah, I do." Judy said, catching and holding onto her hand.

"Are you sure? I know that you..." she knew that they had _something._

"I am. I'm going over there tomorrow to make it official. Now kiss me."  
Judy moved the blanked and reached up towards her, making grabbing motions with her hands. It almost looked like she wanted to say something else, but that was more than enough for Jen, who could not remember the last time she felt so relieved. "Okay," she said, hovering over her and planting a kiss on her forehead, feeling the greedy hands of the woman beneath her snake behind her back and pull her close. "Okay."

Jen couldn't stop thinking about Judy at work, and how her conversation with Steve went. _Did she tell him she met someone?_ She wanted him to know. She wanted him to feel inferior and defeated. She promised herself she wouldn't bother her about it and even made an excuse to leave early so she could see her the first chance she got before the kids came home. 4 turned to 5, 5 turned to 6, and 6 turned to 7, and then suddenly it was dinner time. Jen had all the time in the world to come up with her own hypothesis as to why she was so late and drank to ignore her disappointment. _She fucked him. Again._ At 8:45, as she was cleaning up the kitchen, finally she heard the door open. "Hey," Judy said, smiling as if nothing had happened. Jen couldn't believe her audacity. She stared at her, hoping to burn a hole right through her. "Hey. There's some leftovers in the fridge." She watched Judy's smile fall as she turned to walk upstairs. This time, she knew better than to follow. 

Jen's head swam as she walked down the stairs the next morning, still feeling groggy from too much wine. After taking Charlie and Henry to school, she went back to the house to work out and take a cool shower. It was her day off, and she knew Judy liked to go for a walk after lunch and come back to the house around 1. Jen didn't know what she would say, but she knew she had to confront her, no matter how much Judy hated it. She sat down in the living room to wait. Again. 

At 1:16-Jen checked her watch-Judy walked through the back door. She was as pleasant as ever, wearing a pretty little dress and smiling at her as she made her way inside. But Jen could sense her discomfort because she'd usually be chatting up a storm by now. Still sitting, Jen followed her with her eyes as she went over to the kitchen for some water. "How was your walk?" "Oh, it was good," Judy said, looking back at her. "I saw a few dogs." Jen gritted her teeth. _So this was how it would be._ She slowly got up and walked over to where Judy was standing. "How did it go with Steve yesterday?" "

"It was good," Judy smiled breathlessly. She looked genuine, and it confused Jen for a second.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was mutual. We both agreed this isn't good for us," she continued, avoiding eye contact.

Jen tilted her head and moved closer to the other woman, sliding her hand across the countertop. Judy stepped back a little bit. 

"And what else?" she said softly. She would get it out of her. 

"Nothing..." Judy looked down at the floor.

"And what else?" Jen repeated, slapping the counter with her hand and making Judy jump. She didn't want to scare her, but she needed to hear it. It would do nothing to calm her down, but she needed to hear her say it. 

"Did you fuck him? Hmm?" She stopped moving forward, allowing Judy to look at her and gradually step closer. She reached for her hand and Jen moved it away. Both women breathed heavily, and Judy looked at her tearfully, lovingly. "Did you?" She said again. 

Jen tensed up as Judy reached out to touch her shoulders. She watched her as she leaned forward carefully, gently. Jen closed her eyes, clenching her jaw, resolving to stay as stiff as a board for whatever came next. Judy pressed her forehead against hers. "Yes...I..yes." Jen breathed in sharply. A wave of jealousy and rage ripped through her like nothing ever had. Jen barely felt Judy's hands as they touched her face before she lurched back.

"_Fuck_, Judy! Fuck!" she yelled, running her hands through her hair and gripping the roots. She hated how Judy made her felt. She made her wild. It was irrational. Judy was a grown woman and Jen didn't own her body, she could make her own decisions. Besides, Jen wasn't ready for a real relationship with a woman and everything that came with that. But the thought of Steve's hands getting to touch her, the thought of him looking at her and kissing her where she had been, his tongue exploring her and making her cry out with pleasure made her sick to her stomach. FUCKING STEVE. She wanted to make her hers. 

"But this was the last time, I swear, I promise!" Jen barely heard Judy over the sound of her heart pumping, her breath heaving. 

"That's what you say every time," she managed to get out. She couldn't look at her.

"But that was before-" Judy tried reaching out to her again, and Jen backed up.

"Shut up." 

They both looked at each other, Judy's eyes pleading with hers for forgiveness. _God,_ Jen needed to touch her. "Jen, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... It's over...It's over now." Judy whispered, carefully pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry...," she repeated as she pressed the side of her head against hers, murmuring into her hair and holding her in place. Jen dug her nails into her hips. She couldn't resist her. Judy moved back a little, gazing into her eyes, and proceeded to kiss her in rapid succession around her cheek, her jawline, her mouth, her nose, and her temple. "Fuck," Jen muttered, raising her head so that Judy could focus on her neck, licking and nibbling her while she ran her hands through her hair. It felt amazing. Judy started to bend down, kissing her chest and her arms with passion and letting her fingers trail where her lips had been. Before Jen lost herself completely, she abruptly reached out and grabbed Judy's wrists. She slowly lifted her up. "Come here," she said tenderly. Jen moved to grab any part of her she could, pulling her as close as possible, kissing her until she couldn't breathe. After a few minutes, she pulled Judy's hair back, separating their lips and looking at her face. She was still mad at her. "I won't forgive you that easily."

Jen tried to ignore Judy's eyes on her as she let her breathing slow down. Now that they were both hot and bothered, she wouldn't be able to have a serious discussion about this, and quite frankly she wasn't sure that she wanted to. She needed to channel her anger in a productive way that would make Judy forget about Steve and regain control of the situation. She narrowed her eyes. 

"Get the fuck on the countertop. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's the fun part! It's actually a lot more graphic than I thought it would be.

Judy's eyes darted back and forth across Jen's face, trying to determine whether she was serious or not. Once she saw she wasn't going to get a response, she laughed nervously. "Right now? Here?"

Jen just nodded. "That's what I said."

Judy bit her lip, and the other woman could tell she was excited despite herself. "But what if the boys come home?"

"Then the boys come home. Stop stalling." School didn't get out for Charlie and Henry until 3.

Jen walked over to the window to close the curtains while Judy stammered. "I-Jen, I'm so sorry. But look, we-"

"Don't be sorry. Just get on the counter." She was a talker. Jen wasn't.

Judy was still standing there, shifting from foot to foot. They hadn't done anything like this before.

"Unless you don't want to?" Jen moved closer to Judy, backing her into the counter's edge. She stepped away a little bit, gauging her reaction before she did anything else. Judy smiled slightly and mouthed "I do." 

"But, oh..." Jen winked and slipped her hand under her dress, feeling her wetness and pretending she hadn't seen her. "It seems like you do." 

The brunette moaned slightly, parting her legs while Jen rubbed the back of her forefinger over her panties. Once she'd had enough, she told her to turn around, kissing her back as she slowly undid her dress zipper and watched it fall to the floor, the bra following soon after. "Now get on the counter. But keep your panties on." Jen figured easing her into it would be a better way to transition into what she wanted to do to her, and she was right. Judy happily laid down on the counter, shivering as the coldness touched her skin. Jen watched her hair pool behind her and marveled at the woman she had in front of her. "Move back," she said as she slowly climbed on top of her, putting both hands at either side of her face. 

"God, you're so fucking pretty," she murmured, her eyes trailing her skin. Judy wiggled happily underneath her, basking at the attention she was getting. Jen bent down to kiss her cheek. When she came up to look at her face, Judy reached out and pressed her finger to Jen's mouth, waiting for her to accept it past her lips. Without breaking eye contact, Jen let her tongue slide down its length, slowly making her way back up to the tip of her finger. She opened her mouth and stopped, making Judy place it past her teeth herself before she closed her lips around it. "Mmm." Judy let out a sigh of pleasure and Jen felt her face flush. _Fuck. This is so erotic._ She was getting worked up already, but she had to focus. 

"You're too pretty for any man," Jen moved Judy's finger out of her way and sat up, moving her hair to one side. "You're too pretty for your own good. That must be why you fuck Steve." Judy was silent, completely enraptured. She started to spread and raise her legs up from the counter, but Jen pressed her knees back down. "I didn't say you could do that," she said firmly. Jen straddled her lightly as she began to move her fingers up and down her body, stopping at her nipples. She brushed her thumbs over them while Judy squirmed. "Mhm, I know how sensitive you are there. I guess Steve does too." She punctuated "Steve" with a light pinch, making the other woman squeal and start to sit up. Jen smiled smugly to herself, thinking that if she had to say "Steve" she would make it worth her while every time. She pressed Judy back down on the counter. "Don't fucking move unless I tell you too. Okay? Nod." Judy did immediately.  
"Good," she replied, catching herself before she followed it up with "girl". _Not yet._

"Now, I can be a forgiving person. I might forgive you too. But you better show me you're worthy of it. Because this is a big no-no, Judy. You told me you were done with him." 

"I am-" 

"You can start by not talking," she barked.

"Oh _fuck,_ Jen."

She opened her mouth and was about to tell her to shut up again before she heard Judy blurt out, "This is so fucking hot."

The blonde crinkled her nose and grinned a little bit despite herself. "Yeah?"

Judy looked at her expectantly after her lapse, waiting to see if she could speak again. Jen regained her composure as she thought about that man's hands all over her body. "Keep talking. Only one more sentence."

"It's never been like this with anyone." 

That was the right sentence to pick. Jen knelt back down towards her and nibbled on her ear while she continued to stimulate her nipples, making Judy squirm again. It was true for her too. She had never felt so possessive and protective over somebody. She felt like a different person with Judy, and it excited her. She positioned herself on top of her again and made her way south, kissing and licking down her stomach while the other woman moaned underneath her. "That may be so, but you still fucked Steve." Jen ran her fingers down to her crotch, ripping her panties off in one swoop as she said the word. "I'm done with talking. Now spread your legs." 

Jen slid down off of the counter that was now warm with their body heat and walked in front of her as Judy quickly brought her knees up and spread them apart. "Actually, not yet." Jen grabbed her left leg and moved it up at an angle while Judy panted in anticipation, wiggling her foot as Jen raised it to her mouth. Now that she was standing, she got a fantastic view of her glistening pussy, the rise and fall of her chest that was slick with Jen's saliva, and her lover's flushed face as she strained to make eye contact with her. "Wow," she said, gently massaging her leg. "You're so fucking wet for me." Judy raised her hips in response, begging for her mouth. "I bet this is when Steve"-she tickled her foot and made her flinch-"would give into your demands. Well, you're going to wait." Jen began to suck on her toes one by one, grazing her teeth on them and watching Judy's response as she squirmed away from her. She kept raising her other leg up at the knee and putting it back down on the counter as if that sensation would cancel out this one. Jen grinned wickedly. "How does that feel?" She knew how ticklish she was. The answer was "not fucking good". 

"It feels-sto-oh.." Judy paused to shudder as Jen ran her hand along the length of her leg. The wetness in her own panties was becoming unbearable, but this was not about her. Yet. "Oh my god, you're being so good." She gave her foot one final kiss and set her leg down on the counter again. "Spread your legs again." When Judy complied, Jen slowly lifted her towards her and kneeled down on the floor in front of her, admiring what she saw. She brought her mouth as close as she could to her pussy without touching it, breathing her in. She then moved one hand down her pants and used the other to hold Judy's thigh down as she licked around the insides of her legs, slowly working her way towards heaven. She was about to let her tongue graze her folds when Judy's moans became more insistent, letting out a single "Fuck me, oh my god baby..." in between sighs. It sent a tingle down her spine, and she felt like she could almost come right there. But she spoke without being asked to. Jen forced herself to stop and looked up at her. "Are you fucking begging me?" "I'm begging. Please." Jen stood up even though her head was spinning. "Clearly. Because I didn't tell you that you could talk." "Fuck," Judy whined. 

"You've been such a good girl up until now. I think we both need to cool off." Jen had just the idea. "Stay there, don't you fucking move, I swear to God. And close your eyes." "I can't, I need to-" "You'll wait until I tell you." 

Jen walked over to the fridge, letting her heart rate slow. She looked back at Judy to make sure she was doing what she wanted, and she was. They were both about to come, and she wanted to slow things down a little bit. Jen couldn't keep delaying it or the fun would be taken out, so this had to be her final trick. And it was a good one. 

She tried to be as quiet as possible opening the refrigerator door and getting a cup. Once she had, she placed a handful of ice cubes from the tray inside one by one and closed the door. There Judy was, exactly as she left her. The power she allowed her to have over her aroused her beyond belief. Slowly, Jen placed a few ice cubes in her hand and set the cup beside Judy on the counter. "Sit up. Open your mouth. Tongue out." Jen stroked her hair as she did what she said. She placed an ice cube inside her own mouth and bent down to slide it into hers, making sure not to approach her at an angle so she didn't choke. Judy let out a sound of surprise as she felt the ice hit her tongue. "Melt it and swallow," Jen whispered. She did, and opened her mouth again eagerly. Jen then took out a bigger cube from the cup and did the same thing, only this time she kissed her and passed it between her lips. Judy grabbed her back and pulled her closer, humming with pleasure as she accepted the ice. They both passed it back and forth between each other until it melted, Judy keeping her eyes closed the entire time. "Open your eyes now. How did that feel?" Jen asked her, stroking her face. "That was amazing. You are amazing." "Mmm. Lean back." Judy leaned back on her elbows and lifted her chest up while Jen sat down next to her and dripped ice from her hand down her tits until it was all used up. 

"I bet you never did that with Steve." "Fuck, enough with Steve." "I agree, enough with Steve." Jen growled, pulling Judy's hair and head towards her while she gasped. She hadn't forgotten what this was all about. "That was fun, but why should I let you come while you're still wet? Why shouldn't I leave you?"

"Because you love me," Judy said boldly, facing her. Jen released her from her grip. She was caught off guard. They had only been doing this for a few weeks. _Love?_ "And how are you still dressed? Let me help you with that..." she started to make a move take off her shirt before Jen stood up and did it herself. "Where is all this braveness coming from, huh? You were a quivering mess a second ago. You little brat. I can't let you be candid for a minute can I? I left you for too long." Judy nodded smugly while Jen took off her pants, incensed. "And you're one to talk about love. You love Steve's dick. You can't fucking let go of it. But does Steve do this?" She abruptly sat back down next to her and kissed her aggressively, moving her hand up her thigh. "Does Steve do this?" With her "Steve" she put her fingers inside of her quickly, making Judy moan and lean back into her lap. "Yeah, that's right. Fucking get down on your back again. Lift your legs up, high." Jen stood up over her and teased her slowly with two fingers, then one. Once she was good and flustered again, she knelt down and wasted no time flicking her tongue around her clit. Judy whined loudly, pushing her head closer to her. Jen looked up. "Look how easy this is for me. I shouldn't let you have it, but I will anyway. If you promise-" she slid her tongue inside her, listening to her moan even higher. "If you promise not to fuck him again." They looked at each other for a few seconds. Judy tried to move her hand down to satisfy herself, but Jen caught her. "Okay," she breathed. "I promise." "Yeah?" "Yeah. Oh, fuck yeah. Yes. Just like that." Jen was really going to town on her, aggressively licking and tasting every square inch of her pussy. She stopped again, right before Judy could come, wiping her hand on her mouth. "Oh, God. Oh God Jen...." "Beg again." She bucked her hips towards her, eyes closed. "Please Jen, please fuck me." 

"Whose pussy is it? Whose pussy is it? Huh?" She hovered over her, kissing her neck and fingering her rapidly. "Yours!" Judy cried out. She waited until she was hyperventilating to stop again. "Jen.... fuck me Jen, please, please-" She was quivering, moving her head around wildly now. Jen was satisfied with her handiwork, but there was one more thing left. "Shut up. Wait." She could feel Judy's muscles contracting, she was closing her eyes as tight as she possibly could, she was just on the brink of coming. "Wait." She took her hand away and watched. "Now come, come. Come for me right now." And she did on command, her legs shaking wildly and her voice transforming into something Jen had never heard before. She pinned her arms down and watched her ride it out, proud and turned on beyond belief. Once it subsided, they both rolled over. 

"I bet Steve never-"

"Now YOU shut up."


End file.
